kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Yumeko's sister
Yumeko's sister is the older sister of Yumeko Jabami who's currently being hospitalized after her sanity slipped. Yumeko is also paying all enormous expenses of her treatment. Despite being mentioned in the manga, she only makes her physical appearance in the anime. She was also an important figure in Rei Batsubami's life. Appearance Although her face has never been fully showed, Yumeko's sister seems to be very similar to Yumeko Jabami as she has long black hair styled in a hime-cut and dark red eyes. During a meeting with her family, she was seen dressed formally with her hair being uptight into a bun with red and white flowers and a red kimono that has the butterfly pattern on it. Similar to Yumeko, she also wore a silver ring on her thumb and had her fingernails painted on red. In Rei Batsubami's flashback (Episode 12), Yumeko's sister was represented as a red butterfly. After being hospitalized, her hair is being tied into a messy ponytail and she is seen wearing a plain white hospital gown. Personality Yumeko's sister seems to be a very kind and generous woman, who takes no notice of ruling hierarchy in her family as she was the first nice person to Rei Batsubami and treated her like she was a real human being. After her mental breakdown, Yumeko's sister seems to be unable to take care of herself, being forced to spend most of her time in the hospital bed where she folds origami out of bills. Profile ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' After Kirari Momobami still wanted to continue Yumeko Jabami's life plan, Sayaka Igarashi was tasked to look into Yumeko's personal history. She tells the other Student Council members about how Yumeko currently lives alone and that her older sister has been hospitalized in the special ward of a university hospital. Since Yumeko pays for the funds, so she must have an immense fortune. ''Kakegurui XX'' When Kaede Manyuda asked Yumeko Jabami about how she didn't feel remorse and she confirmed that, Rei Batsubami got very angry as she starts to think of Yumeko's sister. Yumeko then simply asked her, whether she has ever even seen someone fall into despair, which causes Rei to say nothing, swallows her anger and apologizes. In a flashback, we learn how Rei met Yumeko's sister. One day, she visited the estate and brought presents for all the children, which was a dragonfly brooch and she gave it to Rei because Yumeko's sister said to Rei "You have beautiful hair. It looks nice on you.", in which Rei didn't know how to respond and simply said that she will do whatever she asks. Yumeko's sister took Rei's hand and told her that her heart is hers alone and she shouldn't forget that. Whenever she came to the estate, she looked at Rei and smiled. But, Yumeko's sister got into a clan conflict and started to drain her, which made her to became more and more gaunt (a person who is lean and haggard, especially because of suffering, hunger or age). One fateful day, she was forced to bet everything she had as a last effort in a gamble. But she was defeated and let out a terrified scream. From then on, she stayed in the hospital, where she does nothing except fold Origami out of money bills all day. This must be the only thing she does, since she has hundreds of them. Yumeko would sometimes visit her and Rei as well. Rei once peeked through the door when Yumeko was with her sister. And she didn't see any compassion or sadness in Yumeko's eyes, just pure gambling craziness. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' *Tempting Girl (flashback, mentioned) ''Kakegurui XX'' *The Treacherous Girl (flashback, mentioned) *The Null Girl (flashback) Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families